


Roses, Kisses And Wine

by MarshField (KimmieCupcake)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieCupcake/pseuds/MarshField
Summary: It's Valentine's Day but that doesn't mean having to be all romantic and shit, does it? Hella fucking yeah it does.





	Roses, Kisses And Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberPrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/gifts).



> Story idea by AmberPrice

Life had dulled to the excitement her and Rachel shared when thinking of leaving Arcadia for good. It was alright though. Chloe had come to accept her mum's relationship with David. She didn't like it, but it made her mum happy.

Sitting at her window, cig between her fingers she thought of today's events. Her journal lay open on one leg ready to be written in.

She took a drag then exhaled. "Today is....yeah, Valentine's Day. Damn, better get something sorted out."

She took up her pen in her left hand, having switched the cig to her right now. _**"Today is fucking Valentine's Day. Getting all romantic and shit is not my thing. Or it wasn’t until Rachel came along.”**_

She drew a **♡** with her and Rachel's name inside. _"I think Rachel's turning me soft,"_

"Hey Chloe," her mum shouted you to her.

"What?"

"You want breakfast before you go?"

"No thanks, mom, I'll grab something later."

"Alright, sweetheart,” her mum called back before heading back off.

"I wouldn't want it anyway if David’s cooking," she thought aloud to herself.

She stubbed out the cigarette and gave a stretch before heading for the door. She stopped after catching a whiff of herself. "Don't think Rachel would be grateful of me smelling of smoke, especially today."

She headed for the bathroom, showered and dressed. Pulling on her trousers and sleeveless bird skull t-shirt to show off her amazing tattoo, she was now ready to face the day.

"Hairs still damp," she sighed, turning back to grab her hat and pull it on.

After she'd checked herself in the mirror, she headed off downstairs.

"Oh, David, behave." Her mum was heard, making her gag.

"Seriously," she frowned, seeing the two kissing.

"Oh. Hey, sweetie," Joyce greeted, pulling away from David. "David made the breakfast, you sure you don't want any?"

 _"Never would, even if I was starving."_ "I gotta go," she told her with a shake of her head.

"Don’t stay out too late with Rachel," her mum winked.

"Mom!" she groaned, heading for the door.

She climbed in her beat up pickup and headed off.

"Alright, just need to make a quick stop at the store before I pick up Rachel."

There were tons of things in store for the special day, making Chloe feel overwhelmed.

"This should do it, that too.”

Her phone beeped at her, indicating she'd received a message. Fumbling with the things in her hands, she reached for her phone.

**"Lonely here without you."**

A smile crossed Chloe's face. She dropped off her stuff for paying and texted back.

**"Just waking up."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"No. Been up for hours."**

**"Of course you have."**

**"Be there in just under an hour,"** she told her before slipping her phone back in her pocket.

She paid for the stuff and carried it back out to the car. Starting up she headed for the junkyard. 

"I'm hoping Rachel likes the effort," she wondered while setting everything up, making sure nothing was out of place.

Her phone beeped again. She pulled it from her pocket, seeing another message by Rachel.

**"How much longer?"**

**"How much longer do you want me to be?"**

**"Chloe!"**

**"I'm coming."**

**"You better."**

She closed her phone before sticking it back in her pocket. Giving the setup one last look, she then headed out feeling rather pleased with herself.

xXx

As she pulled up outside the Amber house, she caught Rachel sitting on the steps.

"Finally," the blonde huffed, throwing her backpack on the seat before joining it.

"You make it sound like I actually like making you wait," Chloe teased.

Rachel gave her a stern look. "You probably do."

Chloe laughed. "You're hella crazy, you know that?"

"I only know you are," Rachel smirked back at her, pushing into her.

Chloe shook her head with a smile as she started off again for Blackwell.

"It's so nice to be back at Blackhell," she huffed, as she now pulled into the car park.

"Well at least it's less boring now that you're back," Rachel brightened her spirits. "And hey, just think if there's a...."

"Don't even think about it," Chloe stopped her.

"You're great at acting, Chloe."

"Don't even."

"Well, at least I tried."

"Yeah, tried and failed."

"What can I say? I can't keep up with the magnificent Chloe Price,” she mocked bowed.

Chloe boasted her victory, which ended with a teasing punch on the arm.

"I'll see you around, Price." The blonde winked.

Chloe watched her grab her bag before slipping out of the truck.

"Well, better get to class, can't let Mr Amber's generosity go to waste. Not after everything that happened."

She slipped out the truck and headed on to first period.

xXx

"Hey Chloe," Steph waved as she sat on one of the benches, alone.

"Hey Steph, what's up?"

"Nothing much," she shrugged as Chloe straddled the bench next to her.

The two fell silent for a minute or two.

"It's good to have you back," Steph broke the silence.

"If I said I was glad to be back, I'd be lying."

"Yeah, I kinda got that vibe. So, will you be doing anything later?"

 _"Well there is the whole thing I have planned for Rachel, but you know."_ "Not really," she shrugged.

"Oh," Steph thought.

"Disappointed?" Chloe asked amused.

"Well, what with you and Rachel. I thought...."

"You think I'm that romantic?"

Steph smiled at her. "I don't know, are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know,” Chloe teased.

The two laughed until Nathan walked by in a slouch. He gave the two an unfriendly look. Chloe couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. She also gave a wave too, for good measure. Nathan turned away in a huff. 

"Something happen between Nathan and Samantha?" Steph asked curious.

"She said me and Nathan were alike. So, asked me what to do about stuck up rich boy. I told her if it were me, I'd not bother."

"That's a....little mean, don't you think?"

"Hella mean," Chloe smirked.

Steph shook her head.

"Well, I'll see you around." Chloe waved as she stood.

"See you, Chloe. It's always such a pleasure."

"You make my day," Chloe smiled, turning to head off back inside.

Luckily or unluckily, whichever it was seen as. She bumped into none other than Victoria Chase.

"Hey Vic, got a special someone?" she teased.

"What's it to you?" Victoria asked sternly.

"Thought so," Chloe smirked, walking off.

"I do have someone you know," Victoria shouted back to her.

"I'm sure your imaginary friend has got you flowers and chocolates. Oh. Hi Rachel,” she greeted.

"What was that about?" the blonde asked sweetly.

"Oh, just saying hi to Victoria."

"Really,” she asked, furrowing her brows.

“You know me. I’m too nice to not greet people.”

Rachel laughed. “You never disappoint, though you’re still hella weird.”

“I thought we’d settled this. You’re hella weird.”

Rachel clicked her tongue. "I'll see you after class ends, Price. Oh, and by the way I hope you remembered."

"Remembered?" Chloe frowned, turning back to find Rachel gone. "Remembered what?"

All throughout the school people were spreading hushed whispers about who they thought were going out with whom.

xXx

Chloe headed back to the truck as soon as last period had ended. She grabbed her cigarette packet off the dash. _"I'd best leave that while later,"_ she thought on, putting the packet in the glove compartment. Instead she sat back, feet up on the dash, waiting. 

Rachel came out a little later, talking to a few girls.

"I'd bow, but you know." Chloe teased as Rachel climbed in.

"You will do if you haven't remembered," Rachel glared.

 _"What am I supposed to remember again? That it's Valentine's Day?"_ "I remembered," she told her.

"Good," Rachel smiled.

Chloe turned the keys in the ignition, starting up the old rusty truck to then pull out of the car park. She glanced over Rachel, who was gazing out at the houses passing by.

_"Can't wait to get back to the junkyard, it’s gonna be hella sweet."_

"And what are you daydreaming about?"

Chloe looked her way, seeing that cute puzzled expression. "Nothing," she teased.

"I know that look, Chloe Price."

Chloe didn't need to think of something as she pulled into the curb. "Oh, look we're here."

She climbed out of the truck and headed up the path, gesturing for Rachel to hurry. Rachel would get it out of her, but not right now.

"You will tell me," she glared playfully.

"Hurry up, would you." Chloe frowned.

Rachel pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "Hey, mom, you here?" she asked the empty room.

"Rachel, I thought you'd be out with....." She stopped at seeing Chloe. "Shouldn't you two be out on a date or something?"

Chloe smiled. "We have plans."

Rachel turned to her. "We do?"

She nodded back.

Sera looked between them both. "So, are you both staying for a bit?"

"Sure mom," Rachel smiled.

"Then sit yourselves down, I’m sure there’s plenty of romantic movies on. I’ll just go prepare something for you both.”

Rachel pulled Chloe over to the sofa, making her sit while she sorted the film out.

"This one," she asked.

“Sure."

Rachel then sat down next to her. It wasn’t long, however, until she was laying her head against her blue and pink haired beauty. 

_"Jasmine again,”_ Chloe smiled as she wrapped her tattooed arm around her lover.

“Dinners ready, girls.” Sera called.

“Be there in a sec, mom.” Rachel called back to her. “So, did you remember?”

“Remember what?” Chloe teased. 

Rachel gave her a disapproving look. 

“I need to remember something for my Valentine,” she smiled. “But, what was it?”

“So, you did remember.” Rachel grinned.

“Remember what again?' Chloe teased, getting a playful slap on the arm.

"Did you get anything?" Rachel now asked.

"Did you?" Chloe questioned softly.

Rachel leaned over to the coffee table, reaching for a box sitting there. "I got this for my Valentine," she smiled sweetly, passing it over.

"Ah, you shouldn't have." Chloe beamed, seeing what lay inside. "Let's see. A red rose, laid over a box of chocolates, always a good start. And what’s this, Chloe and Rachel's banging beats. Thanks Rach, I can't wait to try this bad boy out." 

"You're welcome," Rachel smiled brightly, glad she liked her gifts.

Chloe placed the box down, turning to look back at her lover. "Sorry, I didn't get you anything in return." 

"Oh," Rachel thought, ready to stand.

 _"She's totally disappointed in me. It kinda makes me feel bad, but I want to keep it a surprise."_ "You're not wanting to breakup or anything are you?" she asked.

"Of course not," Rachel reassured her.

Chloe sighed. _”Glad to know that.”_

The pair then headed to the kitchen to eat and talk with Sera. Chloe loved to see the way her and Rachel were progressing. How she laughed as her mum told her of things she found embarrassing and what not. It was something she hated to break up.

“You said you have plans. I hope I’ve not wasted your time?” Sera asked.

Chloe shook her head. “I was just going to take Rachel to the junkyard.”

“Oh,” Sera thought.

“Oh,” Rachel also thought, looking to Chloe.

“I found something, I wanna show you.” Chloe hoped she’d take.

“Exciting,” Rachel muttered as she played with her fork. 

“When you’re ready, Rach.” She gestured.

Rachel stood and gave her mum a hug before heading off with Chloe again. 

“Thanks for the meal,” Chloe waved.

“You’re welcome anytime. I appreciate the company.”

Rachel sat looked out at the scenery once again, this time with her chin resting on her hand. 

_“She’s hella annoyed with me, but not for long. I hope.”_

As soon as she pulled up the truck in the junkyard, she climbed out. 

"I'll see you inside, yeah?" she asked.

"I'll join you in a few minutes," Rachel told her as she walked off to find someplace to sit.

Chloe shrugged as she headed inside the small building they’d both done up. It was a nice cosy little place they’d got for themselves. At least Rachel had given her time to prepare. She pulled out her lighter to light the candle. Put the CD on play and headed back out. 

"Hey Rachel,” she called.

Rachel headed over in a huff. “It’s getting late. Why are we even here, Chloe?" she questioned. 

"No questions. Just get your cute fucking butt in here." Chloe ordered.

Rachel huffed and headed inside, her face lit up immediately. 

“You like it?” 

Rachel looked to the bouquet of roses sitting on the makeshift table. A box of chocolates propped up against a bottle of wine, and to top it all off a small box tied with a ribbon, all lay waiting.

"I know it's not the best date, but..." Rachel took her in a tight embrace, cutting her from her sentence. 

"Chloe Price, you're hella romantic." 

“I’m glad you like it.”

"This is amazing, Chloe." 

"Chocolates, wine and......" Rachel took her lips in hers before she could finish.

After they parted, Chloe took up the small box and handed it over. Rachel took it and pulled the ribbon loose to see what lay inside. It was a snow globe with the photo of her and Chloe at Firewalk. 

“Give it a shake,” Chloe told her. 

Rachel did just that to see falling hearts instead of snow. 

“Damn it, Chloe. You went all out just for me.”

“You’re totally fucking worth it that’s why.”

Rachel pulled her in for a passionate kiss, the two only parting for air. 

“Let’s not let this go to waste,” she gestured to the chocolates and wine.

“I was hoping we wouldn’t,” Chloe shrugged.

Rachel pushed her to the sofa they’d made up, gesturing to Chloe to lay down. So that her head was resting in the blonde's lap. She grabbed the chocolates, popping one in her mouth before slipping another into Chloe’s. The two enjoyed their romantic evening well into the night. 

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Chloe."

"You're still hella weird though, but I like that."

Rachel playfully hit her on the arm. "You're ten times hella more weird."

The two laughed before locking lips once again.


End file.
